A Little Twincest
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: Our favorite twins discuss the Ball, pansexuality, and even a little twincest. Rated T for twincest. Set during GoF around the Yule Ball. Oneshot.


**~*~A Little Twincest~*~  
>by Hatter of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, Fred," George said simply. He had never truly seen his twin in tears before. In fact, he was convinced that they never cried, not even at birth. He had always assumed that as infants when they needed something, they had laughed and received the attention that they wanted or needed. It never once occurred to George that they were vulnerable, especially not Fred, his younger brother.<p>

"But George..." Fred started, his eyes as red as his hair, before George interrupted.

"You know it's not a good idea, Freddie," George said, feeling such surreal pain at seeing his twin cry that he almost gave into his request. "I've asked Alicia to go with me. As a cover."

"You wouldn't _need_ a cover if you only cared about me the way I care about you," Fred said, hoping to guilt trip his older brother into giving him what he wanted. It had worked when they were young; why wasn't it working then?

"Fred..."

"I love you, Georgie."

"Yeah, me too, Freddie, but we've discussed this, haven't we? I'm not ready for that kind of publicity just yet. Baby steps, you know." Despite himself, Fred almost rolled his eyes. George had been through his 'baby steps' plan a million times over. He didn't need to hear it again. "First, I'd need to..."

"I know, I know, let everyone know that you're playing for the other team," Fred said irritably.

"And I..." George started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't mean Quidditch," the twins said in unison. Fred had his arms over his chest. George was being unreasonable. "Come _on,_ George, you know that I just want to be open with it. What's wrong with a little twincest?"

"Oh, Merlin, there you go inventing words again." He paused, then said, "I have nothing against the idea of—er, what'd you call it?—twincest. Especially with my favorite twin." He grinned at his brother coquettishly, then continued, "It's just that, well...how dangerous is it just to be...out there? With people of our gender? And I don't think that people are too fond of incest in general."

"Sometimes I wonder if _I'm_ the older twin."

"You're not really acting like it," George said, smiling warmly at his brother and wiping a stray tear off his cheek. "Here. I'm going with Alicia to the Ball. Take Angelina. Maybe then..."

"Maybe then I'll _what,_ fall out of love with you? It's not going to happen, Forge."

"Well, it's common for homosexual men to..."

"I'm _not _homosexual."

"Oh?" George tried not to smile. "And yet you're in love with your twin brother when you just so happen to be a male, too?"

"You know, Georgie, there's this thing called pansexuality, and I fall under that category, that love is love, no matter who it is you're in love with. That's why I love you, you know." He tried to get him to see it his way.

"And if you're so pansexual, then asking Angelina isn't such a big deal is it? Maybe you'll be in pansexual love with her, then."

"You're a complete arse, George Fabian Weasley," Fred said, suddenly aware that they had been standing in an empty classroom having this discussion for what felt like an hour, and probably was.

"The feeling's mutual, Fred Gideon Weasley," George said coolly. A bit of teasing between twins never hurt anyone, after all, especially not the twins in question.

And completely out of nowhere, Fred leaned in to kiss his brother, but George stopped him, placing a finger on his twin's lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," he warned quietly, "wouldn't want to be caught in the act, now would we?"

"In the act of _what,_ exactly?" Fred asked, irritated.

"A little twincest."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God that was so beyond fluffy I swear. Ngl, I shamelessly ship twincest, and I've wanted to write a fic about FredGeorge for a while, but couldn't figure out what until I stumbled upon a twincest fic today. I read like eight more after and knew what I wanted to write. And thus, I got the idea for this. I knew that my first twincest fic had to be the twins around the Yule Ball time, because if they were really in love then this would be a very important topic of conversation, wouldn't it? If it sucked, don't bother telling me, I'm more than aware of that. I know I should stick to other pairings, but I wanted to write this one simply because I can't get them out of my mind after reading so much twincest today. I think I just raped the word 'twincest'. Oh, damn it, I did it again. Please review.**

**- Hatter of Madness**


End file.
